


A few more Dayz

by Stowed17



Category: South Park
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowed17/pseuds/Stowed17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a virus that turns the living into flesh eating nightmares spreads through America, the now older hence more mature residents of south park must work and fight for survival and as relationships and tension rises between them how will they survive and live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And we start anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while getting caught up on The Walking Dead. So professional. :A

"That's my dear, I killed it it's mine I get the first pick of the dear and the biggest piece." yelled a still fat and mean Cartman.

"There are no bigger pieces fatass, you helped the group and that's what matters. Just eat your fair share, if any thing you need less so you can loose that weight." retorted Kyle them still hating each other.

"Shut up you stupid fudge packer!" Yelled Cartman

"Fuck you. You're just mad cause someone _actually_ loves me!" Cried Kyle

"Stop fighting you two, you're attracting them. Cartman you can have some of mine if you want" Wendy told the others

"Thanks babe" Said Cartman

"pffft" muttered Kyle

"ey!" Yelled Cartman

"Now is not the time for this, lets get these arrows out of the dear and everywhere else, because cartman is a horrible shot, and take it to base." interrupted Clyde 

"yeah." said Wendy sternly

* * *

"The A-squad is back!" Yelled a happy Bebe "Open the doors"

Their 'base' was merely a big house, borderline small mansion, they found after being run out of tokens house by a horde of zombies. It was nice, safe, fortified, and had great sniping and access points but best of all was how stacked it was. The place had everything anyone could want. Guns and firepower like rifles, hand guns, grenades, and revolvers for people like Stan, Cartman, Ike and Clyde. Just about all the knives and melee weapons in the world for people like Kenny, Craig, Token and Red. There was also a lot of medicine and water there as if someone was preparing for the apocalypse and the just bailed. But the only thing they didn't have was food, all the cabinets with food were empty the water was still there but just no food.

"Yup get over here" said a more than happy Clyde "look what we got."

"what some more- Oh my god how did you get that" said Stan

"I shot it with my marksmen ability." Bragged Cartman

"Really?" asked Kenny "I thought you sucked."

"He does, we had to get them from the trees he shot in first" said an annoyed Kyle

"Well enough focusing on the past lets get ready to cook" said Token

"yeah!" Kenny yelled Kenny excitedly"Lets go!"

* * *

"Hey Red, heard that the _'A-squad'_ is back and that the got a good kill. One that everyone can eat." Said Butters

"Wow really" Responded Red

"Yeah I'm gonna go tell Tweek and Craig" Butter said

"You should wait a while." Said Red with a huge grin

"Why" Retorted Butters

"Just don't" Insisted Red

"Okay" Responded Butters

"Lets just wait till its ready I'll go talk to Bebe and Wendy about it, you do something else. Break!" Instructed Red

* * *

* * *

3 Weeks Earlier

Kyle's POV

It was just another boring day in this Quiet Little Mountain Town. I got up, got dressed, kissed my mom, and took my brother to school just a daily routine I was about to have to toss. I saw my boyfriend Stan, my friend Kenny, and Cartman waiting for me.

"So the Jew Bros. are back" Said Cartman

"You know what, I don't even care" I responded calmly

"Sure~" Retorted Cartman

...

"So~, how is every one" Asked Kenny trying to break the silence

"I'm okay" Responded Stan

"Me too" Responded both Ike and me

"Well~ I-" said Cartman being interrupted by the bus coming up

"Thank God" I voiced

"Oi fuck you butt fucker" Retaliated Cartman

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" yelled Ms. Crabtree

As I got in the bus I saw a few couples sitting together along with a third wheel. Tweek and Craig with token, Clyde and Bebe with Red, and then there was Me and Stan with Ike right in the middle of us like a Chasity belt. When we made it to school every thing was the same until 3rd period right before lunch.


	2. BOOM!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with a big Boom and Kyle tells us how.

Kyle's POV

BOOM!!!!!!

That's the last thing I heard before my ears started ringing, everything was white and I couldn't see but a hand grabbed mine and led me somewhere as I regained my hearing and sight.

"-go"

"What? who are you and what's going on?" I asked

"It's me Butters and Kenny" yelled Stan

"What's going on where are you taking me Stan" I asked again

"All I know is that people are dying" Stan answered

"IKE!!" I yelled "We have to get Ike!!

"What class?" asked Kenny

"109!" I yelled

"We'll me you outside in your truck and we'll bring as many as we can" Kenny said sternly

We waited there seeing people devour others but Stan told me to stay in and wait for Kenny, Butters, and hopefully others. After a solid 10 minutes Kenny came out off the school with Red, Bebe, Wendy, Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde, Ike, Butters, Cartman, that goth kid Firkel, and Jimmy.

"We can't carry all these guys in a truck" I said

Stan then opened his door and asked who else had a car only three raised there hand. He started pointing to people to get in cars but while we were talking we saw someone else come up to us but he had a limp so jimmy went to help him but when he got close the man lunged at him and bit him.

"Oh god" Yelled Bebe

And that's when it hit me. ZOMBIES, their zombies

"ZOMBIES, their all zombies get in the cars lets go" I yelled

"But where?" Said Stan

"Our parents houses then reconvene at tokens because it's the biggest" I said

"It's a plan. Everyone get in a car look for your parents ad then come to tokens!" Yelled Stan

* * *

We never found anyone's parents or houses for that matter the only ones that were still one this earth were the one's off to the west side of the city which included Tokens luckily.

* * *

When we got to Tokens house most of us were crying while token went to unlock the door.

"Now what should we do a total lock down or wait for the others" Token asked

"duh" Stan said "There is strength in numbers"

So now we are waiting for the rest I wounder what's taking them so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Tweeks perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Yus the cliff hanger it's like fan fiction kryptonite update soon please tell me what you think of it so far.


End file.
